Wicked game
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Song-fic. One-shot. Remus s'adresse à Sirius et lui dit tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur.


_J'étais super motivée aujourd'hui pour écrire, donc voilà mon deuxième one-shot de la journée._

_C'est une song-fic ( je sais que normalement c'est interdit sur , mais je m'en fiche, j'avais envie d'écrire ça, et j'ai envie de le faire lire... ) qui met en scène mes deux chouchoux ( Remus et Sirius, who else ? ). Enfin, c'est plutôt Remus qui s'adresse à Sirius. Je le précise car, 'Mus ne se nomme jamais ( en même temps, y'a pas 50 000 loups-garous qui pourraient parler de leurs sentiments à Paddy...)._

_Donc, comme je disais c'est une song-fic. La chanson ( paroles en italique ) est "Wicked Game" de H.I.M. ( reprise de Chris Isaak ). *fille totalement accro à cette chanson*_

* * *

À l'extérieur de Hogwarts, la guerre se préparait. Petit à petit, chacun choisissait son camp. Chacun prenait conscience du danger qui le menaçait. Je savais que de par ma condition de loup-garou, ma vie n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur et que je serai envoyé - avec mes semblables - à l'avant du combat, pour ralentir la progression de l'ennemi, et ainsi protéger les combattants à part entière humains.

Toi, tu faisais partie de ceux à protéger, tu étais talentueux et fort. Mais, malgré le fait que tu étais une personne importante, tu refusais de rester à l'arrière à te cacher, tu voulais venir avec moi. Tu disais vouloir me protéger.

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you_

J'avais beau être touché par tes déclarations, je savais que c'était uniquement le désir de m'avoir qui te faisait promettre des choses aussi stupides. Sirius, le désir te rendait idiot, tu ne savais plus ce que tu racontais, tu me promettais monts et merveilles. Tu croyais que c'était de l'amour, ce n'était que du désir. Un désir malsain.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas pour me défendre. Je n'avais jamais pensé avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un d'égoïste. Quelqu'un de manipulateur.

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

À chaque fois que tu tentais de me séduire, que tu me voulais, je te répondais la même chose. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans tes filets. Le monde était déjà assez dur sans que j'aie besoin d'avoir le cœur brisé par un séducteur sans scrupule.

Je ne voulais pas que tu m'utilises et, qu'une fois lassé, tu me laisses tomber comme l'avais fait avec tant d'autres avant de te persuader que j'étais fait pour toi.

Je voulais découvrir l'amour mais pas avec toi, pas avec quelqu'un qui se moquerait de mes sentiments.

Je ne voulais surtout pas tomber amoureux de toi.

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart..._

_With you_

Mais qu'as-tu fais pour que je me mette à penser à toi de cette façon ? Tu as dû m'ensorceler. C'est sans doute un mauvais tour que tu m'as joué. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis mis à rechercher ta présence dès que tu t'éloignais de moi. Je me sentais vide quand tu n'étais pas là.

_What a wicked game to playTo make me feel this way_

Qu'as-tu fais pour que chaque nuit je rêve de toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que chaque matin, je me réveillais avec une sensation de manque quand je constatais que j'étais seul dans mon lit ?

J'étais sûrement victime d'un sortilège de Confusion.

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

Qu'as-tu bien pu dire pour que je croie à tes déclarations ? Toutes des mensonges. Tu ne pouvais que mentir étant donné que tu n'avais rien ressentit qui s'approche un tant soit peu de l'amour. Il n'y avait qu'une chose, ou plutôt une personne, que tu aimais. Toi.

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

Et chaque nuit je continuais à rêver de toi. Tu étais mon rêve ou plutôt mon cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas rêver de toi, mais rien n'y faisait, dès que je fermais les yeux, tu apparaissais.

_What a wicked thing you do_

_To make me dream of you_

Je ne voulais pas t'aimer.

Je ne te voulais pas.

Je ne voulais pas souffrir par ta faute. Souffrir à cause de toi plutôt que par ce monde qui sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres.

Je refusais de t'aimer.

Il ne fallait pas.

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart..._

_With you_

Et nous sommes sortis de Poudlard. La guerre faisait rage. J'étais au premier plan, j'allais mourir. Mais tu étais toujours là, près de moi, insistant pour me protéger. Tu étais stupide Sirius. Tu étais stupide mais c'est grâce à toi si je suis en vie aujourd'hui. Grâce à ton désir de me posséder.

Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'un jour je pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Mais finalement, tu étais en train d'arriver à tes fins, tu me devenais indispensable, mon rempart contre le monde, contre toute cette violence insensée.

Je n'avais jamais pensé que perdre quelqu'un comme toi me ferait autant de mal. Je n'avais jamais pensé que tu me manquerais à ce point. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Sirius, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi. Tu es mort sans que je te parle.

_The world was on fire, no one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

Je n'ai jamais pu te dire que j'étais prêt à t'aimer. Prêt à croire à toutes tes belles paroles. Il m'aura fallut des années pour me rendre compte que tu étais important pour moi. Je ne sais pas si c'était de l'amour ou seulement du désir. Je penche plutôt pour le désir.

Mais je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer.

Je voudrais t'avoir près de moi.

Maintenant je te veux.

Mais c'est trop tard.

_Now I wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_Now I wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart..._

_With you_

Finalement, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cette idée me trottais dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours déjà... Et pour une fois, j'ai écrit ce que j'avais prévu dès le début, et non pas les divagations que mon cerveau fait parfois naître au fil de l'écriture..._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
